El hijo de luna
by Silvergold2018
Summary: soy silvergold escribo fanfics de mlp de las cosas que he visto
1. Chapter 1

El hijo de luna capítulo 1 El abandono

Sinopsis

La princesa luna que conocemos tuvo un hijo pero por miedo que su hermana la descubriera o antes que se convirtiera la nightmare moon decide abandonarlo pero el estar con rencor

Hace mucho tiempo cuando las hermanas gobernaban una de ella conoció a un semental ella se enamoró al instante que lo conoció lo iba a ver todos los días a escondidas de su hermana claro pero star el barbado sabía de la relación que tenía luna con ese semental pero no hablo de ese tema con Celestia pero paso el tiempo luna quedo preñada ero no quería que si hermana se entera sobre esa criatura que tendría después

Pasaron los meses pero llego el día que luna ya no podía ocultar sobre esa relación que tenía con ese semental

Celestia luna te pasa algo te veo algo rara estos últimos días * pregunto la joven princesa

Luna nada pasa hermana solo han pasado cosas que no quiero mencionar * ella contesto con tono de seguridad

Celestia es que te veo ahí subida de peso en estos últimos meses que han pasado siempre te escucho llorando por las noches * se le acerca

Luna es por algo que no quiero hablar es algo privado hermana * voz baja

Celestia pero porque no quieres contármelo soy tu hermana puedes contarme de lo que te pasa a ti me preocupa que no quieras decirme * algo dudosa

Luna te acuerdas de ese semental que me venía a ver todas las noches después que tu te ibas a dormir * nerviosa

Celestia claro que me acuerdo si siempre se iba a tu cuarto antes que me fuera a dormir * sentada en su trono

Luna lo que pasa ese quería pasarse de listo quería que le diera un lugar el reino* diciendo lo que no era verdad para que no sospechara lo que en realidad pasaba

Celestia pero porque quería hacer eso sabiendo que con nosotras dos es más que suficiente

Luna bueno ese semental al ver que no le quise dar ese abandono diciendo que no era lo que el separaba se fue al día siguiendo en una nota que estaba en mi mesa de noche decía lo siguiente :

Querida luna

No quiero tener problemas contigo ni con tu hermana no creí que esto iba pasar no pienses que te abandono solo que no me siento digno para esta responsabilidad no me busques porque no estaré cuando tu lleges eso decía la nota al final

Celestia pero a que se refería que no se podría hacer cargo en con esa responsabilidad acaso me ocultas algo luna * más dudosa aun

Luna no es nada importante que digamos creo que se refería al lugar que le podríamos darle un puesto en el reino * mintiendo

Celestia sigo sin entender porque dice eso parece que fuera algo delicado algo que tu no quieres decirme

Luna no estoy mintiendo eso creo que lo supongo que quería el colarse al reino por mi * algo rara

Celestia de acuerdo no quiero que algo le pase a mi linda hermanita no perdonaría si algo te hubiera echo ese tipo * abrazando

Luna también te quiero hermana eres la única que me apoya en esto * devuelve el abrazo con algunas lágrimas

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron esa noche día pero luna tenía cosas que hacer mientras su hermana durmia

Luna no podía olvidarse de su bello crin y su bella melena que tenía ese bello semental pero como la abandono trataba de olvidarse de el

Ese semental tenía la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto alguna vez sus colores eran contrastes de melena.

Luna tengo que desaserme de esto para que mi hermana no descubra que habrá un príncipe aparte el de su sobrina * hablaba sola

Tuvo su cría era hermosa pero no quería que su hermana la descubriera tenía sus ojos de ella y la melena de ese semental era un unicornio como el padre era unicornio

Luna tuvo que ir a un lugar lejano de canterlot para que alguien se hiciera cargo de el pero que no le diera información de ella llego a un lugar que era donde habían una población pequeña de ponys llamada yeguastone

Luna no conozco nadie por aquí para que se haga cargo de esta criatura no se con quien hablar * algo confundida

Pero algunos ponys la moraban rara o porque no la conocían a ella hasta que una pony terrestre llamada skyheart se acercó

Skyheart le puedo ayudar en algo parece una princesa porque viene por aquí * tratando se hablar

Luna provengo de canterlot pero necesito que alguien se haga cargo de esta criatura para que la cuiden

Skyheart no la había visto antes pero cuénteme porque quiero abandonar a esta linda criatura si tiene sus ojos de usted

Luna es una larga historia pero no quiero que mi hermana que también es princesa llamada Celestia sospecha que yo tengo una criatura * dando una explicación

Skyheart ya veo pero yo me podría hacerme cargo de esta criatura pero Cón al tiempo que pase si me pregunta quien es su madre y de donde viene que haré allí

Luna usted tratelo como su hijo aunque sea diferente a usted pero quieralo mucho porque a una ternura * abrazándola

Skyheart a verdad si una ternura pero no tengo crías por ahora como le daré de comer* preguntando

Luna cierto pero con eso usted debe encargarse sobre ese tema

Skyheart pero no se como se llama esta ternurita ?

Luna se llama moondark porque se parece a mi por sus ojos

Las dos hablaron un buen rato pero como ya se hacía de día luna debían irse a dormir porque no tardaba que su hermana levantará el sol

Luna solo cuide de el y protegelo de toda amenaza que tenga el tarde o temprano el podrá usar su magia el debe practicar por su cuenta o a hay alguien por aquí que se enseñe magia a controlarla

Skyheart la verdad no conozco a muchos por aquí de eso pero averiguare de ese tema* hablando segura

Luna debo irme ya porque debo descansar mi hogar esta algo lejos y si mi hermana me encuentra que llegue algo tarde sospechara algo

Skyheart bueno fue un gusto conocerla princesa luna * despidiéndose

Pero antes de irse luna le entrega una foto de ella cuando era pequeña pero le dijo que le mostrará esta foto cuando el creciera

Luna se fue pero Skyheart se encargará de el pero se fue a su castillo para descansar para no levantar sospecha alguna que no estuvo la noche en su deber

Continuara...

¿ Qué pasa con el hijo de luna ?


	2. Chapter 2

El hijo de luna capítulo 2: Una buena madre

Pasaron los días el pequeño potro no dejaba de pensar en su madre pero como no la conoció tanto pero si recorra a el color de sus ojos él tenía unos colores similares pero quería estar con si vedad era madre pero no sabía cómo podría irla a encontrar.

El pequeño no conocía a nadie de donde estaba en cambio skyheart lo trato como su hijo poco a poco a comenzó a querer no quería que ella lo dejara solo

Skyheart : debo darte de comer pero que debo darte como no he sido madre alguna vez no se qué hacer * mientras lo sostenía pero quería buscar a alguien

Ella fue a buscar a alguien que le ayudará sobre esto pero encontró a una yegua que era querida por todo tenía una potranca pero no de la misma edad de moondark el nombre de esa yegua se llamaba sweetdream

Sweetdream: en que necesitas ayuda skyheart* mientras tenía en brazos a su potranca

Skyheart : lo que pasa hace unos días una princesa hace unos días vino a dejarme este potro me explico que se lo cuidará pero no que no le diera información de donde venía me dejo una foto de ella

Sweetdream: podrías enseñarme esa foto de ella princesa para ver si yo he oído sobre ella

Skyheart *saca la foto y se la entregaba esta es ella de pequeño ahora es como un yegua más grande

Sweetdream: parece que se me hace conocida pero solo que escuchado que se llama luna o algo así

Skyheart: si así se llama ella vino una noche mientras yo estaba en mi casa pero me hablo de porque lo quería dejar tmka mucho que su hermana la descubierta teniendo un futuro príncipe

Sweetdream: la verdad no sé cuáles fueron las intenciones de esa joven princesa pero de lo que estoy segura tarde o temprano este pequeño tendrá que saber la verdad

Skyheart: eso es lo que temo que algún día encuentre la foto de si madre me preguntará de donde es

Sweetdream: yo te enseñaré como cuidarlo y sus cuidados que debes darle a él como soy madre te echaré el casco por esta vez

Skyheart: muchas gracias te lo agradezco pero que días puedo venir a que enseñes a ser una buena madre para el

Sweetdream: puedes venir todos los días si es que quieras es pequeño necesita alguien como tu

Skystar: pero yo no he sido madre ninguna vez así que desconozco todo lo que te tiene que ser madre.

Sweetdream: para eso me tienes a mí solo que nadie más se entere que tienes esa criatura

Paso una semana Sweetdream le enseñó todo a Skystar desde cambiar sus pañales hasta darle de comer pasando como hacerlo dormir

Pasaron algunos años ella se había encariñado mucho de moondark

El potro soñaba todas las noches con su madre pero siempre se despertaba diciendo mama

Skyheart: que pasa porque gritas mama todas las noches aquí estoy para ayudarte

Moondark: lo que pasa que siempre sueño que alguien me viene a visitar dándome abrazos y llorando* con pocas palabras

Skyheart: pero recuerdas como era ella o como la miraste

Moondark: la verdad no me recuerdo solo mira una sombra negra que me abrazaba

Le contó todo lo que había soñado pero al final Skyheart le contó que lo que había soñado era una pesadilla que le pasaba a la mayoría de potros

Al día siguiente cuando estaba comenzando a salir el sol salió de casa y encontró a unas protancas que estaban por la aldea uno de ellas se acercó la cual no tenía cuerno ella se llamaba sunlight

Sunlight: nunca que te había visto por esta aldea te ves hermoso * preguntaba la joven potranca

Moondark: es que no sé de dónde soy pero soy nuevo por aquí * mientras hablaba con voz algo baja

Sunlight quien es tu madre tuya tal vez la conozca

Moondark: se llama skyheart es muy adorable conmigo me trataba muy bien

Sunlight: a ella la conozco poco pero me ha contado mi madre que es buena y siempre platica con ella

Moondark: pero como se llama tu madre igual como no la conozco

Sunlight: ella se llama sweetdream igual tu madre llego una día cuando yo estaba en mi cuna oí poco

Moondark: pero no escuchaste de dónde vengo o algo para saber algo

Sunlight: la verdad ella no dio mucho detalle de eso

Moondark: pero quisieras ser mi amiga * con algo de voz temblorosa

Sunlight: si quiero ser tu amiga me agradas demasiado y me caes bien

Moondark: igual tú a mí me caes bien

Ambos hablaron durante un buen tiempo pero moondark se despidió de ella para ir de nuevo con su madre

Moondark: mama conocí a una potranca muy linda la encontré hoy cuando estaba en la aldea

Skyheart: y como se llama esa chica te veo con cara de enamorado

Moondark: ella se llama sunlight es muy linda y amigable

Skyheart: me parece muy bien que conozcas nuevas amigas para que salgas un rato * mientras preparaba la comida

Moondark: pero mama me dejarías ir a verla dice ella que su madre te conoce

Skyheart: así como se llama la madre de ella * mientras pasaba la comida a la mesa

Moondark: mama tu sabes de dónde vengo porque algunos dicen que soy de por acá

Skyheart: eso no se mucho solo vi que estabas en mi puerta un día por la noche * con algo de excusa

Moondark: pero yo me llamo así o tú me pusiste ese nombre * tratando de averiguar de su pasado

Skyheart: bueno por el color de tu melena por eso se te puse así

Moondark: ahora entiendo al menos sé que tú me pusiste ese nombre

Skyheart: si pero igual es lindo nombre que te puse a ti mi hijo * con tono de cariño

Moondark yo igual te quiero mama por tu cariño que me has dado todo este tiempo que estado a tu lado

Skystar: yo igual a ti hijo eres lo mucho que quiero mucho si te puedo no sé qué haría sino a ti a mi lado

Pero luego toca a la puerta su madre va abrirla y se encuentra una potranca buscando a moondark

Sweet Singer: disculpe esta moondark

Skyheart: si esta para que lo necesitas

Sweet Singer: lo que pasa que una amiga quiere verla por eso vengo yo en su lugar no quiso venir por sus padres

La madre algo rara pensaba que su hijo tenía novia

Moondark: a hablas de sunlight la que conocí ayer si a ella porque no pudo venir hoy

Moondark: allí le mandas a decir que la veré más tarde

Sweet Singer: de acuerdo allí le paso el recado antes de que me vaya a mi casa

Ambos hablaron por largo rato ella le platico que sunlight se enamoró desde que lo vio pero no se anima a decirlo personalmente se hizo de noche se despidieron y sweet singer se fue para sí casa

Moondark: así que sunlight me quiere pero no se anima a decírmelo * después de cerrar la puerta

Skyheart: de que hablaron hijo me pareció que hablaron mucho tiempo

Moondark : solo me hablo de sunlight más tarde con excusa

Skyheart: pero quien es esa sunlight * se preguntaba

Moondark: es una amiga que conocí hoy por la mañana * explicado

Skyheart: ahora entendí es bueno que tengas una amiga

Moondark: espero tener más amigos y amigos

Ambos descansaron esa noche juntos en su cama

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

_**El hijo de luna capítulo 3: una vieja amiga regresa**_

 **En nuestro capitulo anterior habíamos visto que como se conocieron estos dos jóvenes pero una amiga cercana a ellos se reencontrara con una amiga que no la ve desde que tiempos**

– Sunlight: no sé qué me pasa siento que lo amo pero mi corazón me dice otra cosa-mientras hablaba sola en su cuarto con sus juguetes

Ella tenía una amplia gama de juguetes desde muñecas hasta juegos de mesa era la mejor en jugar los juegos de mesa ella no le gusta que la interrumpan mientras juega esto se pone de mal humor o deja el juego, pero tocaron a su puerta mientras ella jugaba

– SweerDream: -hija te buscan tus amigas-mientras ella abría la puerta, ella andaba preparando una comida antes que tocaran la puerta.

– Sunlight: me pregunto quiénes son solo conozco a sweet sing ella es la única que conozco a otras no – mientras eso decía en su mente estaba algo insegura de quienes eran esas desconocidas

Ella estaba algo confundida porque ella se mantenía sola en su cuarto jugando juegos mentales como rompecabezas casi no salía de casa pocas veces salía solamente con su mejor amiga mientras su madre hablaba con las que dicen que conocen a su hija

– Sweetdream: así que conocen a mi hija, les puedo preguntar desde cuando la conocen porque a ustedes porque no las había visto antes por aquí- ella siempre preguntaba cuando alguien venia preguntar por ella ante cualquier cosa.

Una de las dos potrancas le respondió que se llamaba shyn color era una pontraca de de crin entre celeste y morado y con ojos algo morados pero ella no tenía cutie mark ella la vio a su hija hablando con ese chico cuando estaban en el parque de la aldea pero no se animó a hablar por no interrumpir el momento.

Mientras su hija estaba escuchando cuando venía bajando unas cuantas gradas su cuarto estaba a escasos metros de la sala

– Sweetdrean hija te presento a shyn color ella dice que te conoce– mientras sunlight estaba al lado de ella estaba callada al momento de la presentación

Su hija se acercó a la potranca no la conocía al principio hasta que se recordó cuando eran pequeñas la miro por primera vez ella apenas eran una bebe pero no se recuerda de ese momento

– Sunlight: parece que te conozco de alguna parte que te vi pero no recuerdo muy bien mi memoria no es la misma de antes – mientras trataba de conversar con su vieja amiga

– Shyn color acaso no me reconoces no me recuerdas sé qué hace mucho tiempo no te veo pero me recuerdo como era– explicando cómo se conocieron para poderle recordar a su amiga

– Sunlight : pero creo que tengo una foto que nos tomaron cuando éramos pequeñas o bebes creo que cuando te estaba buscando en el juego de las escondidas tu estas por detrás y me asustaste – mientras iba a traer un libro de fotos donde estaba esa escena el cual se encontraba en la habitación de su madre

–SweetDream: lo siento si interrumpo a ambas pero tengo que seguir haciendo nuestra comida a la vez tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas al pueblo –ella tenía que ir a comprar porque ya se estaba quedando sin comida en su refrigerador

–Sunlight: mama ahí me traer un postre porque son deliciosos porque sabes que me encantan el postre de chocolate – su postre favorito era ese porque una vez le dieron de comer y le encanto de ese día

La segunda potranca era una amiga shyn color la cual era una pony hermosa por su crin rizado de color entre el morado y elegante cola similar a la de rarity pero no era igual ella igual con las demás no tenían su cutie mark pero iban a esperar a descubrir su talento sin tener que hacer de todo para poderlo conseguir como ejemplo a las cutie mark crusaders cuse su nombre era gloria pero le gustaba que la llaman glory

–Gloria: es un gusto conocerte sunlight espero que seamos amigas aunque por ahora somos totalmente unas desconocidas – ella le agarra el casco en saludar es común entre ponys pero ella siempre da un regalo lo común que llevaba era un peluche de recuerdo

–Sunlight: gracias por el presente lo tendré en cuenta eres la primera pony que me regala algo aparte de mi madre– mientras sostenía el regalo y sonreía para caerles bien y lo ponía en su lomo

–Gloria: me alegro que te haya gustado y también me caes muy bien porque eres un rayo de sol ósea eres una pony positiva – a ella siempre le caía bien todos pero había alguien que un día no fue el día que ella esperaba conoció a alguien más amargado que le daño un regalo que era muy apreciado de ella.

Había una tercera potranca que era callada no hablo durante toda la conversación pero tenía una personalidad similar a la de fluttershy pero se atrevió a platicar pero muy poco solo menciono su nombre starbody mayormente la llamaban star porque de pequeña siempre miraba las estrellas todas noches y con las otras dos no tenían su talento en especial.

–Sunlight ; que les parece que vayamos a jugar a mi cuarto tengo cientos de juegos para que juguemos mayormente siempre me siento solitaria cuando juego sola unas amigas no serían mal– tratando de agradarles a sus amigas

Las tres potrancas accedieron a jugar con ella pasaron toda la tarde jugando fueron al parque comieron algo y se tomaron una foto porque sunlight tenía una cámara que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños para ser más precioso fue su madre quien se la regalo desde ese día se convirtieran las mejores amiga haciendo un juramento que nunca se iban a separar pase lo que pase, llego la noche y todas se despidieron y se fueron hacia sus casas cada una se quedó con una copia. Sunlight se fue para su casa en el camino una pony se le atravesó pero no quiso decir nada y siguió su camino, toco la puerta y le abrió su madre la cual le dijo:

–SweetDream: hija donde te fuiste toda la tarde cuando regrese a casa tu no estabas revise tu cuarto igual solo habían cosas tiradas– se refería porque su cuarto estaba hecho un desastre total pero lo arreglo

–Sunlight: respondió lo que pasa mama salí de casa porque una vieja amiga había venido a visitarme recuerdas sus amigas ellas se presentaron y jugamos un rato y salimos al parque y nos tomamos una foto– sabiendo que era verdad lo que decía

–Sweetdream; con una voz de alegría respondió–de acuerdo hija me alegro que hayas conocido a nuevas amigas para que te acompañen para que no te estés todos los días sola en casa así podrás salir con ellas y jugar lo hacen todos los jóvenes de la aldea

–Sunlight: la verdad me lleve muy bien con ellas una de ellas es muy positiva siempre me hace sentir mejor a nosotros–ella siempre habla con la verdad se le reconoce por sus ojos ella no miente delante de su madre

–Sweetdream: me gusta que siempre seas así que te lleves bien con tus nuevas amigas ellas serán como tus hermanas la verdad yo conocí una pony en mi niñez que era igual como tus amigas era alegre y siempre me hacia reír con cualquier cosa me levantaba el ánimo–ella estaba recordando su pasado en ese momento de la explicación

–Sunlight: mama te puedo preguntar algo ¿cómo se llamaba tu vieja amiga cuando era de mi edad? – siempre preguntaba cuando tenía dudas de este tipo mayormente siempre pregustaba a su madre

Sweetdream : algo sorprendida con la pregunta que le hizo su hija se quedó callad aun momento y respondió – la verdad no me recuerdo mucho de ella la vi por última vez hace tiempo pero me recuerdo cuando se fue me dijo un día antes de irse que se iba porque su padre había encontrado un trabajo en canterlot su padre era empresario de aquí el vendía pequeños bienes de aquí nos comunicamos un tiempo por cartas pero perdimos comunicación

–Sunlight: pero no recuerdas algo de ella como era su crin o como era su cutie mark o algo que si puedes recordar de ella– con otra pregunta que le lanzaba su madre quería averiguar

Sweetdream: trata de recordar lo más que puede acordarse de su vieja amiga y responde – lo único que me recuerdo de su color de sus ojos eran una combinación entre el amarillo y el celeste su nombre no me puedo recordar porque ya pasaron muchos años desde día– tratando que su hija ya no le haga más preguntar porque para ella es momento muy doloroso recordarse de ella

Su hija la ve que comienza a llorar de un momento a otro peor ya no quiere preguntar porque piensa que llore mas

Sunlight: mamá te pasa algo porque llorar acaso hice que te pusieras así no había preguntado eso de tu pasado– tratando que su madre ya no llore a ella no le gusta que madre llore

Sweetdream: no pasa nada hija estas lagrimas solo son de un recuerdo que siempre llevo en mi corazón– saca un pañuelo y se comienza a secarlas y mete ese pañuelo en su bolsa

Sunlight: es que pensé que por lo que te había dicho sobre tu amiga eso me puse pensar que por eso llorabas tu– habla con una voz algo apagada de lo usual

Sweetdream : no te pongas así no te pongas triste hija no me gusta verte asi sabes que cuando lloro es por algo de mi pasado– ella siempre le da un abrazo a su vieja ante estas situaciones

Sunlight : le devuelve el abrazo el abrazo y le dice – te quiero mucho mamá cuando crezca quiero ser como tu ere una pony dulce conmigo y siempre me cuidas– ella siempre piensa eso de su madre.

Comen algo que preparo su madre de cena y su hija siempre se pone su traje antes de dormir el cual es una princesa en el fondo sunlight es una princesa

Antes de irse a la cama ella siempre se dan un abrazo y su madre siempre le da un abrazo y un beso y le cuenta un cuento de ponys, su hija siempre se queda dormida a la mistad del cuento le pony su peluche que le regalo su amiga y la tapa y apaga las luces y antes de irse dice :

Buenas noches hija

 **Espero que les haga agradado este capítulo sé que puedo mejorar soy principiante en el sentido en hacer este tipo de historias tengo mucho que aprender pero como dicen unos uno aprende de otro y eso me gustaría aprender de otros se despide su amigo silvergold**


End file.
